


What Can I say?

by TheAdventureofTheVoid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Murder, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, its gonna be long, so much sex, this is going to take forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventureofTheVoid/pseuds/TheAdventureofTheVoid
Summary: An exploration of the relationship, how it developed, how it crashed together and ended.





	What Can I say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialbluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbluerose/gifts).



**Prologue:**

“Do you regret it?” It’s a simple yes or no question, and perhaps that's what makes it so hard to answer. Does he regret some of it? Of course. There are moments though, moments in which that he will never regret. Those Sunday mornings as the sun would come up and illuminate his love, make him into the angel that seemed so often out of reach. The peaceful bliss of his morning yawn. _His_ face while he slept, showing the youth that they so often forgot. Those moments god he misses them. So how does he answer? He knows they’ll show it to _him._ Will _he_ understand? He doesn’t know but maybe it doesn't matter. Grantaire takes a breath before he speaks.

“Can I pass?” He asks calm, staring at the cup of coffee placed in front of him. A white Styrofoam cup steam rising up, bring a small amount of warmth into the cold lifeless room. It’s just a metal table with two chairs across from one another, a one-way window on one wall and the other three a bleak gray color. The air conditioner is blowing way too strongly, he’s trying not to shiver. Maybe it's an interrogation tactic. Nah, it's probably not, probably just to piss people off. That is the specialty of humanity pissing each other off. Causing pain or dread or just frustration, and the police are the best at it which is why he probably shouldn’t expect much from a police station.

“No Monsieur,” Javert says and it takes everything in Grantaire not to scoff. Monsieur, almost like it's a dig to remind him of his position, or former position. Perhaps it isn’t. He had rumors on the few privileged moments of the news that he let himself listen to. They brought in Interpol and this inspector was one of the best. It’s only fitting that they bring in the best once they found out the truth. Especially considering the mess they're into Hopefully it would be his come the fall. One never knew with a small college town like this. It won’t be like the other town. It can’t be. This is different. Grantaire takes a deep breath, thinking of what to do or what to say, he almost comes up empty. The air is growing heavier with every extra moment it takes him to answer.

“Yes, Of course, sir.” Grantaire looks the officer in the eyes conveying the severity of the statement. _He_ would understand. _He_ has to. _He’s_ the reason why Grantaire is sitting in this police interrogation room. God does Grantaire hope that he understands why he has to say it. 

**( _“_ Maybe _you really mean it- maybe that boy was nothing other than-_**

**_no- no it wasn't like that” he tells himself._ ** _It isn’t._

        _It’s the truth_ it must be it has to be. _)_


End file.
